


Live and Let Die - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Live and let live.





	Live and Let Die - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

_When you were young, and your heart was an open book  
You used to say live and let live  
You know you did, you know you did, you know you did  
But if this ever-changing world in which we're living makes you give in and cry_

_Say live and let die  
Live and let die  
Live and let die  
Live and let die_

You tiptoed out of your cottage, making sure no one followed you. "I can do this." You walked until you arrived at another cottage. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, turning the knob.

Click.

Your eyes opened. It was unlocked. Odd, but you weren't complaining. You stepped in carefully. "Hello, Nagito."

Silence.

You crawled onto his bed, inhaling the scent from his pillow. Vanilla.

"It suits you," you whispered. You squeezed the pillow tight. "It just suits you." You got up, seeing a Monokuma figure on his desk. You growled, resisting the urge to throw it down. So tempting, just watching it shatter into a million pieces...but you didn't.

It belonged to him, and you couldn't harm anything he owned. You picked it up, turning it over in your hands. It was wearing a Hawaiian outfit. Gross. But you were going to keep it. You touched it, pretending it was him.

"I love you," you whispered. "Did you love me? I was never sure...maybe you do. I hope so, I hope you love me very much."

You clutched the figure tighter, fighting back tears. "I love you. I love you so much." You gave up, sobbing deeply. "Come back to me. Come back to me!" You set the figure down roughly, collapsing onto his bed. "Don't leave me all alone!"

You sat up after a while, wiping your eyes. "Nagito..." You stood up, noticing something hanging on the door.

His hoodie.

You took it down gently, tracing your finger over the 55 on the back. "I wonder what it means..." You put it on, sighing. "Live and let live."

More like live and let die.


End file.
